The Mixed Clan Ninja
by Kruegenator24
Summary: Karasu the mixed clan ninja of the leaf viliage, has come to see some of her fathers students. This ends up in an emotional renioun with some one she believed to be dead. But her Exfiance is back, to finish what never happened. So who's the baby's daddy?
1. Flashback

Chapter 3 - Flashback

In the presents of the other three members of her ANBU black ops squad, a beautiful 16-year-old female sat. She was dressed in a full length black cloak, and all that was visible was her hands, for her faced was masked. Her ANBU animal was a tiger, for that's what she summoned. She was a higher rank ANBU so the striped pattern on her white tiger mask were blood red. She was Sokomame Uchiha.

She was the only female in her squad, so she always felt as if she was being looked down upon. But the only ninja in the squad that surpassed her in skill was another youngster, only a year older than her. His name was Kakashi Hatake. She thought that he was a cute boy, with his silver hair and mysterious face, for all she ever saw was that one dark-blue eye (A/N - I know his eye is really black.). She didn't talk to him until one day during the street fair.

Sokomame was just walking around the fair, looking at the booths. She was in her normal clothes, just a navy-blue dress. But this dress was rather seductive, it was so short that it really left nothing to the imagination. Also the wide collar looked, as it was about to fall off, exposing much of her cleavage. The only thing that was long on this dress was the sleeves, they were wide and draping, so you could not see her hands. But on those sleeves lay the crest of her clan, Uchiha. Also another crest lay around her neck on a silver chain. (picture)

The silver haired ninja, who was leaning agenced the outside wall of a teahouse, was catching up on his reading. For Kakashi was addicted to the Make-Out Paradise series. But his eyes rose from the book when he noticed a lady that was not afraid to flaunt her gorgeous figure. But when the deep black eyes of the lady flashed over at him, he put his book away and walked over.

"Sokomame, I hardly see you outside work..." Kakashi said, He knew that he could not say that he was an ANBU so he called it 'work'.

Sokomame snapped her head at the familiar voice, "Oh, Hello Kakashi-kun" She pulled her long hair over one shoulder, and stood up. "What do you want?" She asked in a rather friendly voice.

"Well I haven't seen much of the fair, So I wanted some one to accompany me, and I saw no one more fitting than a beautiful lady such as your self." Kakashi smiled, but it was barely visible through his ninja mask.

"Well aren't you quite the charmer." Sokomame smiled, "But I wouldn't settle for less, I would love to." She wrapped her arms around Kakashi's, and they began to walk around the fair.

After a long day, it was starting to get late. "Kakashi-kun...Today was amazing" Sokomame told the man that she had been with all day.

Kakashi smiled down at the girl (A/N- she is only 16 so she really isn't a woman persay), "Do you want to come to my place and have some tea? And we can talk some more..." Kakashi asked.

Sokomame smiled and nodded, and they proceeded to walk to Kakashi's house.

Kakashi poured the tea into two glasses, and brought them out to the small table that Sokomame sat at. He handed her the glass, and she sipped the tea. It was surprise good. Kakashi sat on the other side of the table.

"So...Why do you hide your face?" Sokomame asked. "Is there something under that mask that you don't like to show people?"

"No, I just have always worn it, ever since I was little." He replied rather open endedly. "But I have to cover my eye, or I will drain away my chacra..."

Sokomame cocked her head. "How is that?" She was rather confused; she took another sip of her tea.

"You being of the Uchiha clan doesn't know the non-Uchiha having the sharingan..." Kakashi lifted the headband, to show the crimson red eye. "It's me..."

Sokomame now remembered some of the thing that had been said about the non-Uchiha having their Kekigenki. But they really didn't seem to have that big of a problem with it. She knew that they didn't like the fact that some one else had their power, but she got the impression that they were glad it was him and not anyone else.

"So you can't choose to use it or not?" She asked. She didn't know how he really worked with it for she had the full power.

"Nope..." He sighed covering it back up. "Hey come with me I want to show you something..." Kakashi stood up and began to walk to a sliding door.

Sokomame followed him. When he opened the door, it revealed to her a beautiful view. The bright light of the full moon lighted the sky. And the clear sky let all the stars show. But it didn't look onto the rest of the city, but the mountain with the four Hokage faces carved into it.

As she stared at its beauty, Kakashi came behind Sokomame and wrapped his muscular arms around her. She seemed to fit perfectly in the embrace. She sighed, he was so warm and he made her feel safe.

She turned her body about half way around, and placed her delicate hand on Kakashi's cheek. She could feel his inhale deeply as she slowly slipped her finger under the tight mask. She slowly pulled the mask down letting her feel the extremely soft skin that never sees cold or wind. (A/N- it's like a new born baby.) When she finally pulled it off his chin, she placed her hand back on his cheek. He slowly lowered his head and their lips met in a passionate kiss...

The two didn't talk to, or even saw one another for month and a half. But Sokomame had to go over to Kakashi's house today. She really needed his help.

Sokomame knocked on the door of Kakashi's house. She was dressed in much more formal attire. She was in a formal blue and green long-sleeved kimono. She also wore her wooden sandals, and her hair was pulled up into a bun and covered in blue draping flowers(A/N- like lavender but blue).

Kakashi opened the door, but before he could say anything Sokomame pushed herself into the door. Kakashi was rather stunned by this, be she had given him just enough time to figure out who she was. He closed the door, and looked over at the girl who barged into his house. She was now sitting on the edge of his bed with her face in her hands, and he could hear the slight whimpering coming from her.

"Soko-san what is the matter?" He asked is voice soft and caring. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

Sokomame picked up her head and he saw her red tear stained face. She wiped her face off with her sleeve. "I... I... just ran away from my wedding..." She collapsed into his chest, and began to cry again. "I just couldn't do it..." she muttered into his chest.

"Why couldn't you go through with it..." Kakashi voice was still soft, but it sounded a little worried, like he knew the answer.

"Be... because I am with child..." She pulled her head up and looked into Kakashi's eye. "Your child..."


	2. Meeting The Group

Chapter 1 - Meeting the group

Karasu sighed as she remembered the story that her mother had told her. She sighed and pulled her silvery blond hair out of her eyes and into a side ponytail. She looked over herself in the mirror. She was wearing a navy blue top that had a wide collar that draped off her solders, a short white skirt that showed off her long thin legs. She smiled happy with what she saw, and went to put her shoes on.

After putting one shoe on she remembered something. She ran over to her nightstand and grabbed a silver chain that had the Uchiha crest hanging from it. She hung it around her neck, and also grabbed a roll of wrapping.

There was a loud knocking at the door. A familiar male voice said, "Karasu, are you almost ready?"

"Yes Father...I'm coming." She put her other ninja sandal on and walked out the door. Her father was waiting just outside. He looked to be in his late twenties, with naturally shimmering silver hair that stood on end and tilted to the left. His face was covered by a ninja mask and his ninja headband was tilted to one side, covering his left eye. Yes, Karasu was in fact Karasu Uchiha Hatake, daughter of Kakashi Hatake and Sokomame Uchiha. Although she was only 14 she had already received a nickname like her father as the 'mixed clan ninja'

She began to walk with her father to where ever he was taking her today. He said something about meeting his students, and that there was some one that she should meet. "So what are we going to do today?" Karasu asked her father.

"I'm taking you to meet my students, one of them is very skilled and he needs a good competitor. So I'm bringing you..." Kakashi told her. Karasu was an excellent ninja. For she had developed her own ninjutsu form, which required not one hand sign, just build up chacra where it is most needed, say the jutsu. The attacks were weaker and drained a lot of chacra, but it gave you the element of surprise. But because of that she did not use it very often.

"Wow Father, Thanks. Who is he?" She asked wondering if she could get a name.

"I think you should find that out on you own..." He replied.

Once they got out to the street they began to walk to the training grounds. Karasu was busy wrapping her hands, She was so exited.

Three 14 year old ninjas, two boys and a girl. They were Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. They were all waiting for their sensei, who was late as usual. He had told them to be here, because he wanted them to meet somebody. They were all confused, on who it could be.

Soon the two figures appeared on the horizon. Naruto stood up he was the most excited to see who Kakashi-sensei was bringing. Sakura was next, she was excited too, but she tried to refrain herself from acting like a fool in front of Sasuke. Sasuke simply looked over at his sensei and the girl who was clearly visible now. She looked familiar to him.

The two soon reached the group. "Ok, I would all like you to meet Karasu..." Kakashi said to the three.

Sasuke a slight look of shock swept across his face. He knew that she looked familiar, but could it be the same Karasu.

"Karasu these are my students, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Believe it!" He said. _Maybe I'll get to fight her? _He thought to himself

"Sakura Haruno"

"Hello" She said shyly. _She looks an awful lot like sensei... _She thought.

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

Karasu's eyes grew wide. She looked up at her father, who just smiled down at her. She ran over to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him. Tears streamed down her face...

_**Flashback**_

"Sake, Sake!" (A/N- pronounced sock-a )A young Karasu called to her friend. Her silvery blond hair was pulled up into pigtails, and the Uchiha crest lay proudly displayed on the back of her navy blue shirt.

"Kara-san, How was your day?" and energetic Sasuke asked as he reached his friend.

"It was good, momma is gonna give us a party tonight." Karasu smiled. Tonight was Sasuke and Karasu's 6th birthday. "I've been helping all day. Common lets go to my house!"

"Ok" Sasuke replied. Karasu took his has and the began to run home.

They soon ran into Karasu's house. Sokomame was in the kitchen, cooking something. Kakashi was out with the ANBU. Sokomame had retired from the ANBU about 3 month before she had Karasu. "Karasu, is that you?" Her loving motherly voice asked when she heard the door open.

"Yes mama, It's me and Sasuke" Karasu called out to her mom.

Later that day Sasuke's family, his mom dad and Itachi had all came over to Karasu's house. Karasu and Sasuke were playing in a separate room, while the parents and Itachi talked in the kitchen.

"Kakashi, Sokomame. Me and my wife would like to set up a marriage between you daughter and our son... Itachi" Sasuke's dad said.

Sokomame looked a little confused. "Itachi? But why not Sasuke?" Kakashi answered.

"With the extreme gifts that you two possesses, both ANBU members at 16, and Itachi's...The outcome of this marriage could be best for this village." He answered Kakashi.

"You know I don't agree with arranged marriages, but I think you may be right..." Sokomame told the others. "Ok its settled, Karasu will marry Itachi once he is old enough...On her eighth birthday we will tell her."

Little did they know but the young ones in the other room were spying on their elders.


	3. The Fight and The Past

Chapter 3 - The Fight and The Past

"So sensei...Who is she?" Sakura asked. _And what is she doing on my man... that bitch! _Inner Sakura screamed.

"She is the Mixed Clan ninja of the leaf village..." Kakashi answered her smiling. "And also my daughter..."

"Your What!!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled together.

"But Kakashi sensei I thought you weren't married?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked over at the questioning blond. "I'm not..."

"But then how..."

"I never said I wasn't at one point..."

"So she died?" Sakura asked.

"She was murdered...by Itachi Uchiha..."

"I thought he only killed the Uchiha clan," Naruto said stupidly.

"No he's killed many others, but She was an Uchiha..."

_So that's how she knows Sasuke... I guess that would explain it... _Sakura thought.

All of a sudden Karasu fell to her knees. Her hands were placed on her stomach right below her ribs, as her tears dripped to the ground. Sasuke kneeled next to her. Kakashi left the other two and came over to his fallen daughter. The others came over as well.

"Karasu what's the matter?" Sasuke was caring and loving. Sakura sighed, she had never heard him use this tone with anyone before, she must be really special to him...

"Sasuke don't you remember, this is the year..." Kakashi told the boy. "The year of the wedding"

"The year I was supposed to marry that murderer" Karasu said her voice full of anger and hate. "Now about that fight I've been brought to fight...who's it going to be?"

"I want to fight her, Kakashi sensei," Naruto yelled.

Kakashi looked over at him, and then back at Karasu. "I guess you'll be fighting both boys, Naruto then Sasuke. Do you have your mask?" He asked. He threw her one from his pocket knowing she didn't have one.

"Thanks dad..." Karasu slipped the mask over her head, and up to cover her mouth and nose. "Bring it on Uzumaki"

The two squared off. But the fight didn't last long. Karasu soon had Naruto hanging upside down in a tree. She did this with a rope of chraca. But Naruto was capable of fighting long enough to give Karasu a cut lip. She pulled the mask down; it already had a spot on it from where the blood had seeped through. She sighed and made a few hand signs and placed her right hand up to her lip. The cut quickly healed up. She wasn't a medical ninja but she had fought one.

"Can you let me down now?" Naruto yelled. With a snap of Karasu's fingers, the charca came back to her and Naruto fell to the ground.

Karasu smiled, "Now I guess it time for us isn't it Sasuke..."

"I guess it is..." Sasuke replied. He stepped up into the makeshift arena. He was only about 10 steps away from his opponate.

Karasu pulled her mask up to its rightful place. She looked at Sasuke and closed her eyes. Me made some hand signs. But Sasuke realized what those signs were and quickly did the same. The both slowly opened their eyes, "Sharingon" The said together.

Karasu quickly disappeared; she had gotten her mother's inhuman like speed. And even with the almost fully matured sharingon Sasuke had, it was still to fast for him to see. Karasu also was very strong, but this wasn't a gift, she had worked on it. But she popped up right behind Sasuke and planted a powerful kick to his upper back. It wasn't a fatal blow but it knocked him off his feet, gasping for breath.

She soon reappeared back where she began. Karasu again charged at Sasuke, this time dead on and a little slower to make sure she got the best aim she could. Sasuke could easily follow this and with his speed that wasn't really even half of Karasu's, he through his fist into the air. Karasu noticed this but it was already too late. Sasuke had hit her right below the ribs.

Karasu's eyes became wide, and she seemed to have froze. But after about five seconds, she began to cough up blood, and she couldn't stop. She fell over holding the spot where Sasuke had hit her, still coughing.

**Flash back**

Karasu was going with her father into town tonight to get things for her mother. She loved going into town. But today was different. She seemed to be in deep thought the whole time. She rarely spoke, which was odd for this 8-year-old.

But on their way home Karasu seemed to get her voice back. "Daddy...I think I can get used to marring Itachi..." She seemed to say that out of no where. Her mother had told her last year but it had taken her very long time to get used to having to be forced to marry someone.

"Were did that some from kiddo?" Kakashi asked his daughter.

She looked up at her dad. "I was just thinkin'..." She grabbed her fathers hand. "Now lets hurry home and tell momma." She smiled a cheeky 8-year-old smile and began to skip along to her father's long steps.

As they walked to their house they noticed that there was no one out, the streets were silent. _It's to early for every body to be in bed..._ Karasu thought.

When the two walked into the house, they found Sokomame. She was lying in a large pool of blood. But you could tell that she didn't go down easily, there was blood spread all over the kitchen. This definitely proved a struggle between two almost equally matched ninjas.

Karasu ran into the kitchen next to her mother, "Momma, Momma" she yelled tears flowing from her face.

The woman opened her eyes just barley. "Karasu, my darling..." that was all she said, before her body went completely limp. Karasu's head fell to her mother's chest.

But soon she shot up to her feet eyes wide, like something in her brain just clicked. "Sasuke..." she said to her self. Pushing passed her father who was still stunned by the scene, Karasu ran out the door and down to Sasuke's house.

She was stopped in her tracks, by a flying shuriken. She felt the long cold metal pierce her flesh. It didn't hit anything vital and if she were to die it would be from loss of blood. She fell back on to the ground, her hands on the knife trying to pull it out. As her vision was beginning to fail, she saw the shadow of someone.

"Please help me..." She cried out softly to the figure.

The figure did not say a word but placed their hand on the kuni, and placed a soft kiss on Karasu's forehead. "Not today...Kara-san. You need to save your self if you are to marry me..." He pulled out the kuni and ran off.

"Itachi…" She whispered, with the last amount of energy she had left. Her voice was not angry but was sad and lonely. Karasu soon passed out from blood loss.


	4. Bonding

**//A/N- Sorry I haen't been putting these on my chapters... But I had to for this chapter...well I hope you like this chapter/-\ (itachi face)//**

Chapter 3 - Bonding

Kakashi had taken his daughter to the hospital. Karasu wasn't injured at all. It was only her mind, that old memory had been her weakness ever sense that day. She worked so hard to keep it protected, because that would take her out of a fight instantly, like it did.

She sat in her hospital bed, fully awake just waiting for doctor clearance to leave. She wasn't alone, Sasuke had come with Kakashi, and hadn't left yet. They had been talking the whole time.

"Sasuke so how did you know that was my week spot?" Karasu was very curious.

"Actually..." Sasuke's cheeks turned a light pink, "I really didn't...I just didn't want to get kicked again" He laughed a little.

"Aww Sasuke you look cute with rosy cheeks" Karasu giggled

Right then the doctor walked into the room. "Hello Karasu, How are you feeling?" He asked her

"Much better sir, actually better then I've felt in years..." She smiled over at Sasuke.

"Well that's good to hear. Well since you are feeling better I see no reason to keep you here...But I would like you to be kept under watch, just incase something comes up..." The doctor told her.

"I'm sure that that will not be a problem." She got up from the bed and began to walk out the door. "Common Sasuke..." She yelled to him. He quickly got up and followed her.

They soon reached the main entrance/exit. The found that it was already dark outside, and when they walked out side Karasu shivered. "It's really cold out here..."

Sasuke smiled and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled Karasu up against his chest. He was abnormally warm. Karasu sighed as the warmth of his body transferred to hers. "You're so warm..." She said quietly, completely relaxed. Sasuke placed his right hand under her chin and pulled her head, and placed a small kiss on her lips.

They walked in to Sasuke's house. Karasu walked into the kitchen, "Sasuke do you want any thing?" She asked him as she looked for something to eat.

**(lemon begin)**

"No thanks, Karasu." He walked in to the kitchen to find her bent over looking in a bottom cupboard for something. Her short white skirt wasn't long enough for that and revealed to him the pair or skimpy light pink panties she was warring. "But I would like some of that..."

Karasu shot strait up, spinning around so her back was to the cabinet. Her face was crimson red and her eyes were wide. _Sasuke doesn't usually talk like that to any one...The Sasuke I know would never make the first move...He's really changed... _She thought to herself.

Sasuke walked over to her rather slowly. "What are you looking for?" He asked when her reached her.

"There's a lot of things I'm looking for..." She told him. Her face was almost back to normal color. Karasu placed her hand on his bare chest, and allowed her fingertips to examine his torso. Each muscle defined and the skin that covered them was soft and delicate.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well I hope you find what it is..." He looked down into her dark black eyes.

She smiled and pulled herself up to him. "I think I did..." She stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips in a kiss. She opened her mouth just enough to allow in both her and Sasuke's tongue. And what started out as a simple kiss turned into a movie makeout.

Sasuke lowered his right hand down to the waist of her skirt and unbuttoned the button that was keeping it on. He slowly helped it ease down her generous hips. Sasuke grabbed her waist and set her up on the counter.

As Sasuke lifted her they broke the kiss. She took the rope that held Sasuke's outfit together and on his thin body. Karasu noticed that her friend was getting rather exited. She pulled the rope and untied the bow. That was all she need to go get him mostly undressed. He stepped out of his pants and let his lavender shirt fall off his shoulders. All that he had left on was a pair of black boxers and his black arm sleeves. This exposed to her full touch his chest, and the scars that covered it.

Karasu lifted her own shirt off. Her skin was alabaster, and almost pure and clean from any scaring. Just one scar stood out and that was the one that was lay right under her rib cage. Karasu's bra was cute and matched her panties. It was that same light pink, and had lace around the tops. She scooted up to the very edge of the counter.

Sasuke placed his hand in the valley between her breasts. With a snap of his fingers he undid the clasp in the front. Karasu wiggled a little and the bra fell off her shoulders. His hands trailed down her curves, and slipped her panties off her hips and down her legs. He began to place a trail of kisses from between her breasts, down her abdomen, and finally to her clit. He began to move his tongue in and out of her opening, sucking ever so gently. He could feel her muscles began to tense as he continued. But before she climaxed he pulled away.

She quivered a little as she sat up. With her shaking hands she slid down Sasuke's boxers. His manhood was full erect. Sasuke slowly slid himself into her very wet opening. She inhaled sharply as her pleasure rose.

Her breathing matched almost exactly with his motion. But he soon quickened his pace and she let out a loud moan as she her self climaxed. But Sasuke wasn't quick to follow. It was about 3 more minuets till he released his seed into her.

**(lemon end)**

When he did he pulled out, took a few deep breaths, and picked Karasu up and walked her to his room. He laid her down, She looked so peaceful as he looked down at her half asleep figure. He sighed and walked back to the kitchen to collect up their clothes and clean up a little bit.

Kisame and Itachi sat in an Akatsuki lounge. "So what do you plan to do on the first year you are eligible to marry?" Kisame asked his traveling companion.

Itachi's emotionless black eyes trailed from the fire that he was staring at up to Kisame, "I'm going home..."

"Back to the Leaf Village? Why would you want to go there...?" He asked

Itachi's eyes went back to the fire, "I was arranged to be married to one of the most powerful ninja in that village...I plan to see it through as much as possible." Itachi sighed, and his eyes went blood red. "We leave tomorrow..."

**//So how did you like it? R&R//**


	5. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 4 - Home Sweet Home

The sun was just rising, and a restless Karasu stirred in her sleep. As the light hit her face she shot up, panting, her face covered in a cold sweat. As she realized that it was just a dream she clamed down a little wiping off her face.

Sasuke, who was lying next to her, woke up from his slumber, as he felt his partner wake. He went to put his arm around her but just as his hand brushed her skin her speed kicked in. She grabbed his arm and threw him into the nearest wall. 

Karasu realized whom she had just thrown, but it was to late. Sasuke hit the wall luckily his back was to it. He couldn't stop him self because of the force that he was thrown with. Karasu ran over to her friend. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Sasuke!" Tears started to flow down her cheeks. 

Sasuke placed his hand on Karasu cheek and wiped the tears with his thumb. "Shhh...It's fine, don't cry..." He managed to crack a small smile, even though he was in a lot of pain. With the help of Karasu, he got to his feet and sat back down on the bed.

Karasu made a few hand signs and chacra began to swirl around her right hand. She placed it on Sasuke's back, to heal whatever internal damage she had caused. "I'm so sorry... Just the dream I had...I was scared..." She sat next to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He turned his head to her and got another kiss. "Well you were tossing a lot last night..." He had slept with her so he didn't get much sleep. "What did you dream about..." He asked. His voice was sleepy but concerned.

"About what he did...what he did to our family, and me..." Karasu bust into tears, and planted her face into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke looked down at her, beginning to remember himself. That day that changed his life. The day his own brother killed his entire clan. "It happens every year...on the night before..."

Then Sasuke remember, Today was a day of mourning for any Uchiha that was alive and cared, But that was only him and Karasu. "Common Karasu lets go back to your house..." Sasuke got up and went in his closet, and got dressed in all black. The out fit was the same but just all back. Karasu just got redressed in some of Sasuke's old clothes, a pare of black shorts and a small black top, that exposed much of her mid-drift.

Itachi and Kisame were walking to the village, the morning was still new and the fog was still out. Most of the trip had been silent But questions were swirling around Kisame's mind. So soon enough they came out.

"Itachi how come you never told me of your arranged marriage?" This wasn't like Kisame to ask a strait forward question like that.

Itachi looked over at him from under the brim of his hat. "Why should I have told you...An arranged marriage is not something most people share with others..." He answered quite plainly.

"I was just wondering..."Kisame began to think of another question to ask. "Well how old is she..."

"She is the same age as my younger brother Sasuke, They share the same birthday..."

"If she is that young how dose she have another name?"

"As I told you before she is the most powerful ninja of my old village, She is on the same level as I was at her age. And since she is half of my clan she may have already mastered her Sharingon..."

"So she's got those crazy eyes too..." 

Itachi nodded. They soon reached the gates to the village. But just as before one look at Itachi's Mangekyou sharingon, the guard's functions all secede to work. They easily got threw the gates and were on their way to find Karasu.

The two younger Uchiha's walked to Karasu's house. But there was no one home, just a note on the table. Karasu read it in her head. _Karasu, I was called on a mission I will not be back home for a while. Sasuke should be able to take of you while I'm gone. Kakashi. _"Dad doesn't think I can take care of my self..." She complained. "Well what ever, let me go change and we can go down to the shrine." 

Karasu walked back into her closet and striped the clothing that she had worn here. She grabbed a rather short black skirt and a black top much like the one that she was wearing earlier. It was black and extended down to about where her rib cage ended, but it had no collar or sleeves, and had the crest on the back. She grabbed her mother's necklace and put it on.

"Do I look okay?" She asked walking back out into the living room. Sasuke just smiled and nodded. She slipped her feet into a pare of wooden sandals, and opened the door. "Well we should get to the shrine..."

They walked to a building that lay next to the police station. They walked into it and then down a long winding staircase, until they came to a small dark room. On the wall that they faced lay all the slaughtered Uchiha's. On the two adjacent walls, lay two large red and white fans from which the crest of the Uchiha is based.

Sasuke sighed and walked in. He lit the two red lanterns that were designed with the fazes of the Sharingon. Karasu walked in and placed two incense sticks into the tray and lit them when Sasuke was done. They kneeled and began to pray. 


	6. The Reunion

**A/N- Your in for a surprise!**

Chapter 5- The Reunion

Sasuke and Karasu had been down in shrine for about 10 minuets when Sasuke lifted his head. "Well I need to go do some training..." He told Karasu.

Karasu lifted her head, "Okay." She lent over and gave him a kiss. "I'm gonna stay here for a little while longer." Sasuke nodded in reply, stood up, and walked up the stairs. Karasu watched him go up the stairs, but when he was out of sight she lit another stick of incense and began to pray again.

It wasn't 20 minuets later when Karasu's head came up. Her eyes were blood red. She had heard footsteps on the stairs. Through the soft red light that was given off by the lanterns, she saw the black shadow of a man who's glowing red eyes peered into the room. "Itachi..." She said under her breath. 

A cold chuckle came from the shadow. "Nothing gets past you dose it sweetie..." It said. The being stepped into the room. Itachi stood there in his full Akatsuki outfit. He took off the paddy hat from his head and dropped it next to him. "How have you been dear?" He said. 

"Why are you here Itachi?" Karasu asked her voice cold. Her back was to the wall with the giant fan on it. 

Itachi smiled, "I am finally eligible to be married...and from my calculations so is my wife..." Itachi appeared right in front of Karasu. She watched him and tried to move away, but Itachi's sharingon was more powerful than hers and she was paralyzed from her shoulders down. Itachi unziped his cloak and let it fall to the ground. Then he lifted his hand draped his fingertips down Karasu's soft cheek

Her face twisted in disgust. "Get your hands off me..." She yelled at him. 

"I don't have to, your mine..." He whispered in to her ear, as his right hand trailed down her back. He managed to slip it between Karasu and her skirt, and ease it down her thighs. The black thong she wore was now exposed. She didn't usually ware them but she wore it for Sasuke tonight. 

Karasu's eyes went back to their emotionless black, but they were filled with fear. She couldn't do a thing she was trapped, and at the use of the man. As Itachi's hands slipped off her panties Karasu began to shake, she had never been this scared in her life, even when she stared death in the face. 

Itachi felt her shaking. "Awe she's scared, I guess my brother was this intimidating..." He whispered. He didn't pull down his pants all the way but just enough to pull his manhood out. _No Sasuke didn't kill my mother_ she thought in reply. But as Itachi push his manhood into her, she screamed. "There is no use...no one can hear you..." He told his victim.

He moved in and out of his speeding up with every pulse, and it wasn't long before he released. Karasu let out another scream when this happened. Her body wasn't paralyzed any more and she fell to her knees. Itachi placed himself back into this pants and put his cloak back on. He walked back over to Karasu and grabbed her hand. "You'll be mine for ever..." 

A black ring began to form around her finger, and stabbing pain shot through her hand and arm. She screamed in pain. And then Karasu's world went black.

5 minuets later Karasu's eye's fluttered open. She sat up, and quickly noticed that she was still half dressed. She quickly stood up and put her clothes back on. The lanterns were very dim now and the incense was burned out. But once again, she heard footsteps on the stairs. Karasu was not equip for a battle so she was quickly coming up with a strategy. But her nerves were quickly settled.

"Karasu? Are you still here?" A friendly voice said. She could hear a tint of worry in it.

"Sasuke...Yes, I'm still here" She replied to him. His figure entered the doorway. "What is the matter?" She asked him.

"I have just got word that Itachi was back in the village...and your father wants us to stay at your home tonight with him..." He said relief in his voice seeing that she was ok.

"Oh ok..." She said. She was good at hiding her pain. She didn't want Sasuke to know any thing so that he wouldn't go out looking for his brother and get killed in the process. So she stayed quiet. "Well we should get going..."

The two walked out of the room and up the stairs. When they walked out of the building Karasu noticed the time of day. It was almost sun set; she had no idea that she had been down there that long. The two walked back to the Hatake house, not talking much along the way. Karasu opened the door and the couple walked in. 

Another note was left on the table. "Karasu and Sasuke, please stay here tonight I don't want either of you out and about tonight. Kakashi" Karasu read out loud. "Well that settles that..." She said.

"So what do you want to do tonight..." Sasuke asked. Karasu smiled and walked over to the couch. She sat down and Sasuke joined her, wrapping his arms around her. 

"I just want to stay like this..." Karasu sighed, shutting her eyes and snuggling into Sasuke.

**A/N- Please R&R**


	7. A Big Day

Chapter 6- A Big Day

Chapter 6- A Big Day

It was early morning and Karasu had walked up to the Hokage's. She felt the need to talk to a woman but also a medical ninja too. And the Hokage seemed to be the best fit.

She walked up the many flights of stairs and finally reached the big double doors that led to the Hokage's office. Karasu lifted her hand and knocked rather lightly for her, on the door. She was scared, but so would any girl in her position. But a few seconds later a friendly woman's voice called for her to come in.

Karasu opened the door and stepped in. "Hello, Karasu..." Tsunade said quite calmly. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

Even since Karasu's mother was murdered, there were many women that took the role of her mother at different times. But ever since Tsunade was back, Karasu had never gotten as close to any of them then she was with her. "I'm dong ok, well except for the thing that I talked to you earlier about..." Karasu answered.

Tsunade sighed and nodded. "Ok...I know that this will probably seem very awkward for you but I'm going to have to ask you a few things...And if you don't feel comfortable answering any thing just tell me..." Tsunade seemed very down to earth about it all, not wanting to put any pressure on Karasu.

Karasu nodded. "Ok...first question, When was the last time that you had sex?" Tsunade asked, all the time staying very calm.

Karasu sighed, "About 3 weeks ago..." You could tell that she was scared to answer.

"Now this wasn't the first time with this person right?"

Karasu was looking at the floor. "No..."

"Could you tell me when that was?"

"Well about 2 months ago..."

"Have you noticed any thing different since then?"

"Yeah especially the last time..."

"When was your last period?"

"Umm...About 2 months ago..."

"Have you been having any nausea?"

"A little in the mornings but not much..."

"Ok last thing...I need you to lay down here, and pull your shirt up to your breasts..." Karasu did as she was told. Tsunade placed her warm hand on Karasu's lower abdomen. When she was done she lowered Karasu's shirt and stood up strait. "Sometimes a woman's body goes into a bit of a shock when she has sex, and she doesn't have her period for about 3 or 4 weeks...Even if she isn't pregnant...but this isn't one of those cases...I'm sorry Karasu but your pregnant..."

Karasu's eyes grew wide, and she grabbed her stomach. She had a feeling that that's what all this was when it started happening but hearing it seemed to make it worse. Her eyes welled up with tears, and they began to flow down her cheeks.

Tsunade sat down next to her and held her to her. She had more questions to ask but she wanted to wait till she had settled down a little.

About 10 minuets later, things had settled down a little bit. Tsunade had made some tea and Karasu's face was almost back to normal color. Tsunade had also gotten Karasu a few things that she would need right now. But first she needed to ask her last questions.

"So Karasu I now you're still a little sensitive, but I have to know. Who's the lucky guy?" Tsunade asked like a silly little girl, but being serious at the same time.

Karasu just smiled and answered. "Sasuke Uchiha..." The thought never crossed her mind that it could be any one else's.

"Oh that's not good...That child's gonna bring you hell..." Tsunade stated, as if Karasu didn't already know. "You've got the other girls, Sakura and Ino, boy that's sounds like fun. Not to mention that the baby will be the only Uchiha born since the massacre...You've got weight on your shoulders."

Karasu nodded. "Thanks for making me feel better..." She half joked. "But honestly Hokage...It's my father that I am the most worried about."

"Oh because of your marriage right..." Tsunade said rather bluntly.

Karasu looked at her with shock and confusion. "How...how..."

"I'm sorry Karasu..." She got up and pulled a book from the shelf. "Its in the records...But the name was scratched out so it just says 'Karasu Uchiha Hatake arranged to be married to' the name is gone. But that not needed to deal with any more lets look at the situation at hand... There are many things that need to happen."

Tsunade pulled out a bag of stuff from under the table. She pulled out a bracelet that had baby blue and pink stoned encrusted in it. "Our village requires all expecting to ware one of these" She slipped it on the Karasu's wrist and shrunk it so that she could not get it off. "And sadly Sasuke has to ware one too, so your gonna have to tell him today."

Karasu sighed, "Well that sucks...But I guess its better sooner than later..."She took the last sip of her tea and stood up. "Well it had been lovely Ms. Hokage, thank you so much for you help to day..."

Tsunade stood up, handing her the bag that she pulled from the table. "You be careful ok...Somebody is depending on you..." she opened the door to the outside.

Karasu ran to Sasuke's house, it didn't take her that long. But that's where she had been staying recently, since her father was away. She walked in like it was her house. "Sasuke...you home?" she yelled into the dark house. She walked in setting the bag of stuff next to her shoes. But she rummaged threw it a little to find Sasuke's bracelet, when she did she walked into the kitchen.

She flipped on a light, and sat at the table she looked at her hand. She took off the silver band that she was wearing to reveal the black ring that Itachi had put on her. It hadn't faded at all, and Karasu was beginning to think that it never would. She slipped the silver ring back on.

The door suddenly opened. "Karasu...you home?" A male voice yelled into the house.

"Yes I'm here..." She said smiling. She stood up from the chair and met him in the living room. "Hey..." She kissed him. "How was your day..." She asked him.

"It was great...but I hope it will get better..." Sasuke said. Karasu looked at him questioning. "Come here...I want to show you something..." He opened a sliding door to a balcony that Karasu didn't even know was there. He pulled her out there and she saw the view. It was the view that her mother had described to her in the story of how her and her father met. A perfect view of the Hokage Mountain.

"Karasu...I love you, and I have ever since I could remember. And even thought you are supposed to marry my brother I want to stop that..." Sasuke knelt on one knee and pulled a platinum ring with a stunning diamond on the middle of two rubies that were perfect Uchiha red. (A/N- you know how I love pictures, so look on my profile for a link)

Karasu was stunned she didn't expect this to happen. "Yes. Yes. Yes!" She said. Sasuke slipped off the silver band that she had on her ring finger and slipped her new engagement ring on it, he didn't seem to pay any mind to the black ring that was there.

"Sasuke there is something that I want to give to you too" Karasu pulled the bracelet from her pocket, and slid it on his wrist and adjusted it to it. Sasuke was a little confused at first but you could tell when he realized what this was for. His face lit up and with wide eyes he looked at Karasu. "You're going to be a father..." Her face was scarlet, and her eyes were welling up from all of this.

Sasuke seemed to be happier than Karasu. Maybe it was the eight years that he felt that the Uchiha clan would be lost when he died, was now not going to be true. Or maybe it was that the first new Uchiha would be his. But what ever it was, for the first time in a long time Sasuke let tears flow down his cheeks, as he held his fiancé in his arms.


	8. Out on the town

A/N- I realized by reading through this story, How young Karasu and Sasuke are… silly me for making them 14 so I'm changing their age to 17 so that Karasu will be 18 by the time she has the baby

**A/N- I realized by reading through this story, How young Karasu and Sasuke are… silly me for making them 14 so I'm changing their age to 17 so that Karasu will be 18 by the time she has the baby. I just thought I should tell you all.**

Chapter 7- Out on the town

It had been about month and Karasu was finally beginning to show. All Karasu's clothes were made out of material that hugged her skin; so just by looking at her you could tell that she was pregnant. But she was happy to show off her belly.

She and Sasuke had to go into town today. She hadn't really been out much, but the couple thought that it was time to tell people. And besides that Kakashi was finally home after his long mission. So he will finally get to see his daughter, carrying his grandchild. Karasu was very nervous, to see him again. But she knew it had to happen eventually.

She and Sasuke walked up to the Yamanaka Flower shop. Karasu wanted to get some Sunflowers for her father's house. They were his favorite. She also wanted to get some white lilies for her and Sasuke's house. The two sighed together, and hoped that Ino wasn't working. But as soon as the doors opened that hope was crushed, for a girl with a long blonde ponytail stood bent over a vase arranging a bunch of multi-colored carnations.

"Hello Ino…" Sasuke said trying to sound friendly.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." She turned around to face the two. "Who is she?" she asked sounding insulted that he dared to bring another girl into her shop.

"This is my fiancé Karasu Uchiha Hatake." Sasuke replied trying to keep his cool.

Karasu smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you Ino…" She extended her hand to her.

Ino's face was covered in shocked. As the girl extended her hand with a beautiful ring on it to her. She took it only to be polite. "So how long did it take you to knock this chick up…?"

"Excuse me?!" Karasu was supremely insulted.

"Well your parents weren't married before you were born, or you wouldn't hold the two last names. So it would only make sense that you would get pregnant before you were married…" She explained rudely.

Sasuke took hold of Karasu arm to keep her from hitting Ino. "Ino can we just get your flowers…" Sasuke said firmly so that she would hopefully listen.

"What do you need?" She replied turning around and walking to the desk.

Sasuke told her their order. She seemed to take her good sweet time to get and wrap them. But the couple waited patiently for the flowers. And soon enough Ino was done. She rung up the total and Sasuke paid.

The couple walked out of the shop. "Karasu you need to control that anger, I don't want you to get in a situation where you or the baby could get hurt…" Sasuke told her as they walked to their next stop.

"I just can stand it when people make assumptions like that it s just makes me sick…" Karasu lashed. She rubbed her temples to help calm her self down.

Sasuke kissed her forehead. "Common we got to go to the grocer and then we can go home." He reassured her. He took her hand.

But on their way they had to pass the ramen shop, where they heard some one yell. "Hey Sasuke! Karasu!"

This of coarse caused Sasuke and Karasu to look over, to find non-other than that annoying blonde, Naruto running to meet them. "Hello Naruto" Sasuke said to his annoying friend.

When he reached the couple it didn't take him long to notice Karasu's belly. "So Sasuke I see you have been busy… So how long are you along Karasu?"

Karasu just smiled at him, "I'm about three months along…" She answered him.

"Really? Wow it must have happened right after you two found each other…" Naruto added scratching his head.

"Yep really." Karasu showed him her and Sasuke's matching bracelets. "And it was that day actually."

"Hopefully Hinata and I will have those soon…" Naruto said to them. He pulled out a ring case. "We've been together for a while now, but I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight."

"Awe Naruto" Karasu wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so proud of you… but I have to ask. Can I see it?"

"Sure…"He opened the case. The ring was not as simple as Karasu's, for it was covered in small diamonds. But the main stone was a beautiful square cut amethyst. "That stone matches her eyes perfectly…"

"I bet…it's beautiful" Sasuke said. "Well I hope you get as much success as I did." Karasu held out her hand showing off hers.

"Gees! I've missed a lot. So you two are engaged and pregnant."

"Yep." They replied together. "But we got to finish our shopping, so good luck Naruto…" Karasu added. The couple waved to Naruto as they walked away.

"Bye guys, I better get invited to the wedding!" He yelled to them. That statement made the couple smile.

It didn't take the couple long. They got the necessary things, and hurried back to the Hatake residence, to set up for Karasu's father's return. Karasu had arranged the sunflowers that they had bought, and was now in the kitchen cooking. Sasuke on the other hand was doing a whole lot of worrying and not a lot of helping.

"Sasuke stop worrying…" Karasu as she put a bowl of rice onto the table. "I need to go change, can you set the rest of the table. The Onigiri is on counter and keep an eye on the Tonjiru, it's not done yet, but it's my dads favorite so I don't want it to burn." She walked back into her room leaving Sasuke to do the tasks she had assigned him to do.

Sasuke sighed and stepped away from the window that he was watching for Kakashi out of. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a set of soup bowls and set them on the correct places on the table. Then he went and grabbed the onigiri and placed it on the table.

Karasu emerged from the room she was in a dress much like her mother's favorite. It was extremely short and the collar draped off her shoulders and the sleeves were long. But instead of the Uchiha crest, for her father the Hatake crest was displayed. As she walked out into the room she caught Sasuke's eye from the kitchen.

As she walked up to a window to look for her father, Sasuke came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, his hands on her stomach. "You look beautiful…"

Before Karasu could reply in any way the door opened and Kakashi walked into his house. Karasu escaped from her fiancé and ran to meet her father. "Welcome home Daddy!" She said rather childishly. Kakashi was a little taken aback and had to look twice at his daughter. She looked so like her mother.

But Kakashi's eyes were sharp and easily noticed the ring that was on his daughter's finger. And as soon as he hugged his daughter he took her hand. "So when did this happen?" He asked her.

"Well actually about a month ago…" Karasu began to explain. "Me and Sasuke have been planning and the arrangements are almost finished. But I had to make sure that my father was home before any thing happened.

"Sasuke you know that my daughter is my world don't you?" Kakashi asked the boy.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, "Yes sir…" He stated with confidence, even though he was nervous as hell. 

"Then why is it that you didn't have the patience to wait for my return, and ask me for my daughters hand…" Kakashi was proud of himself for being able to put the fear of god into this boy's soul.

Sasuke looked at Karasu, who was nervous herself. She knew why, but telling her father why was a different story.

"Well tell me…" Kakashi said sternly.

Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to begin. "Well there were circumstances, that I wanted her to be mine only, and they all happened in the three months that you were gone…" Sasuke looked at Karasu not sure how to finish what he began.

So Karasu finished. "Father I'm pregnant…" she saw the anger in her father rising so she stepped in between Sasuke and him. She placed her hands on his arms. "But that's not the only reason. Itachi was back in the village and Sasuke wanted to make sure that I was safe…" She felt it was ok to let go of him. "He loves me just like you loved mom…You two had sex before you were married and she was in an arranged marriage…It's the same story…"

Kakashi looked down at the floor. He understood where she was coming from. But he just didn't know how to deal with it. He didn't know what to say.

"Common Dad I made Tonjiru. Its your favorite…" Karasu said.

The three sat down at the table. And ate the dinner that Karasu had prepared. It was mostly silent. No one seemed to know what to say. But Karasu didn't like it so she tried to start a conversation.

"So Dad how did the mission turn out?" Karasu asked him as she nibbled on a piece of onigiri.

Kakashi shrugged. "It wasn't any thing special…" He sounded depressed.

Karasu hit her hands on the table. "Dad you need to get over it…I'm going to have a baby and your going to be a grand father… There is nothing you can do about it!" she stood up from the table and stormed into her room.

Sasuke stood up. "Excuse me sir." Sasuke said

"No Sasuke It's my fault you stay here…" Kakashi said as he stood up. He walked back to Karasu's room. "Karasu can I come in…" He said after knocking lightly on the door.

"Why?" the girl called to her father.

Kakashi opened the door slowly. "Because I wanted to apologize." He walked over to his daughter who was face down in a pillow on her bed. He placed his hand on her back. "I'm sorry, for the way I asked I don't know what came over me. It's just hearing that my daughter was pregnant was a big shocker. I really didn't know what to do…"

"I'm sorry too daddy…" She sat up let herself against her father. Kakashi wrapped his arms around his daughter and placed a kiss on the top of her head.


	9. Nightmare

**A/N- Gomen! Gomen! Its been so long! I was having som major writers block and didn't know what to do next, but I finally figured it out! hope you like it!**

Chapter 9 – Nightmare

The hospital room was still as Karasu slept. It had been full nine months, and she was finally ready to give birth to the child she had carried for so long. But the nice nap that she was enjoying was short lived as the loud scream reached her ears. Her ebony eyes shot open and she looked around trying to locate the source and or direction of the scream.

Being a ninja she was worried about the woman who had screamed. The scream was one not of happiness of surprise, but of pain and fear. She sat up slowly, but her sore back and swollen ankles prevented her from getting out of bed to try and help.

But the trouble that she heard down the hall was now her trouble, as the door to her room flew open. Her eyes locked on the two men that had barged into her room. They wore black cloaks covered in red clouds and that could only mean one thing. But although she knew what she had to do her body just froze in fear, not only for her but also the child that she held in her womb. It didn't take long for the men to land a hit to the back of her head, causing her world to go black.

When her eyes opened, and she regained consciousness, her world was still dark but this time an odd red glow filled the large room. The red light was not bright enough to light the whole room so there were many shadows where she knew things could be hiding. Karasu tried to move away, but she found herself chained to the wall. She closed her eyes and tried to activate her sharingan but something was keeping her from doing it. Something was strange about this place.

She didn't open her eyes till a sharp contraction pained her abdomen. The baby would be coming any minute; she knew that she had to get out of here quick, but how. Karasu began to try and breathe away the pains of labor, but as she did this the wall that she was attached to moved to have her lying on her back, looking at the man who was now standing over her. The room being as dark as it was, she couldn't see who the man was, all she could see was a pare of sharingan eyes looking down at her helpless figure. But those eyes were all she needed to figure out who the man was. She stared daggers at him, but she was stopped by another contraction, his time a burst of liquid followed.

A small chuckle escaped from the man's lips, as he watched her. He soon turned away from Karasu, and headed to the end of the table. He took a hold of her ankles, placed her feet on the table and spread her legs apart. After attaching her legs where he wanted them, he placed his first two fingers into her opening that was almost ready to deliver a child.

Karasu was more frightened then she had ever been in her entire life. Her first child was almost here and she would have to deliver them into the hands of a killer. Another contraction came and now she could feel the pressure of the baby's head, she took a deep breath and tried to think of what to do. She felt so alone as she tried to prepare herself.

She held in her first scream enough for it to be a whimper, as the baby's head passed. But when the shoulders came, she couldn't hold it in. Karasu let out a wail of pain, as the baby's shoulders felt like they were ripping though her. The rest was easier but still extremely painful for the first time mother. But as the baby's feet finally passed, Karasu tried to lift her tear stained face to see the new life she had brought into this world, but she was too weak from her endeavor. All she could do was listen to the cries of the new born.

It took a moment, but the man who held her here finally helped her, cutting the baby's umbilical cord. Karasu didn't know that there was more to do but the man obviously did. He took the other end of the cord and gave it a hard tug.

Karasu felt the flesh rip inside of her, and she let out a scream of pain that would curdle even the most hardened killer's blood. She was consumed by the extreme pain, and could feel the blood pooling.

The man held her baby up as he turned the platform Karasu had been strapped to, back upright. She could feel the blood running down her leg, and she also began to feel light headed. Karasu struggled to try and see through the darkness, but all she was able to make out was a rough outline of her child.

"Karasu I can not let this child live…" The man said his voice cold and emotionless. "Any new Uchiha brought into this world will be my doing and no one else's."

Karasu was already in shock when the voice she heard was not the one she expected. But as the man finished speaking the red light grew brighter allowing her to see her baby, but also her kidnapper. Her eyes grew wide and hot tears streamed down her face as she beheld the sight in front of her. Having given birth to the child only moments the first thing she saw was the baby. The new born boy was pail and had same facial features as Itachi.

She wanted to stare at her son all day but her brain would not let her ignore the man. She watched in helpless horror as he walked over to a pillar. Karasu took deep slow breaths trying to prolong her consciousness; she was already beginning to feel the effects from her massive blood loss. Her tears grew heavier as the man slammed the new born against the pillar, and pulled a long kunai from his pocket.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!" Karasu yelled as her lover plunged the kunai into the baby's abdomen.

Karasu's eyes shot open, a cold sweat covering her body, her hands in a white knuckle grip of the sheets, and a horrified scream escaped her lips. She was panting, her heart racing, as she tried to figure out if what she was seeing was real or still part of her horrid dream.

Sasuke, who had fell asleep in the chair near the bed, was now wide awake because of the scream. "Karasu are ok?" he asked as he walked over to her bed side. He tried to take a hold of her small hand, but was immediately smacked away.

"Don't touch me you monster…" Karasu said as she sat up and smacked Sasuke's hand away. "You killed him! You killed our son!"

Sasuke looked down at her in shock, but quickly took a hold of her shoulders. "Babe it was just a nightmare… Every things fine, the baby's fine…"

Karasu's mind calmed itself and it many swirling emotions all of a sudden changed in to a relieved fear. "OH Sasuke it was so scary…" She said tears flowing from her eyes as she buried herself into Sasuke's embrace.

"Shhh… It's all right now… None of it was real…" Sasuke said trying to calm his fiancé. He pulled her out of his chest and sat down behind her one leg on either side, allowing her to lay on him. He wrapped his arms around her letting his hands caress her small baby bump.

**A/N - So how did you like it! I would love to hear so be sure to R/R**


	10. UPDATE!

**Alright guys so I have decided to re write this story... **

**I was reading though it and saw just how bad it is and how much of a total Mary-sue Karasu is... It was just all bad man...**

**So I will be rewriting it. As it stands right now the story line should remain about the same, though I may add new twists to match how the anime itself has progressed... but we'll have to see.**

**It will be a whole new story, so if you are interested and don't have an author alert on me, do it so you know when the new version is posted.**

**Thank you all, and I hope to see all your reviews and comments ^-^ **

**Take Care All**

**Much Love,**

**Krugs**

**P.S.- I changed my pen name to Kruegenator24 but don't worry its still me ^-^  
**


End file.
